


Drunk confessions

by Tigerwolf890



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Issues, Derek Uses His Words, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Lacrosse Player Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles-centric, Their Love Is So, Wolf Derek, cant tag for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/pseuds/Tigerwolf890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets drunk at the lacrosse party and maanges to lose scott. Derek picks him up and Confessions are told what happens after Stiles confesses being in love with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope everyone enjoys this..Sorry if this doesnt make any sense i wrote this at 4 am in the morning

Stiles's Pov:

Tonight the Cyclones had won another Lacrosse game so I wanted to celebrate with my best friend, Scott McCall. We decided that we were going over to house for a party. I was very surprised that we even got an invitation. Especially, since uncool people like us didn't usually get invited to parties that were hosted by the Goddess known none other than the great Lydia Martin. This party would get my mind off of the supernatural things that were going on and have me not worry about anything one particular supernatural problem, like my feelings for Derek Hale. The only person that knew about my feelings for Beacon Hill's resident Sourwolf was Scott.

I walked over to my blue Jeep, started her up and drove to the McCall's residence to pick Scott up, knowing he was moping because his precious girlfriend Allison couldn't go. I rolled my eyes at the thought and made my way over to his house. I arrived five-minutes later. I honked the horn and Scott came out, slipping his hoodie over his head. He got in the passenger side and we were on our way over to Lydia's house.

"I can't believe Lydia invited us over to her house." Scott said, sounding amazed.

"Well you are the boyfriend of her best friend and we're both on the Lacrosse team, even though I watch from the bench." I said, frowning. Being on the bench sucked.

"I know coach will let you on the field some day, Stiles." Scott said reassuringly. I shrugged and Scott lightly elbowed me. "Hey, you're not too bad you know."

"Not too bad? Wow, thanks buddy." I snorted.

Scott huffed, patting my shoulder. "You just need more practice. You'll get there, trust me."

"Trust is a powerful thing, Scotty." I said wistfully. "Not everyone feels comfortable to put it out there or to obtain it."

Scott scoffed. "Shut up, Mr. know-it-all." He chuckled.

"Never!" I cried, making Scott let out a loud laugh.

We finally arrived at Lydia's and there were a lot of cars parked in front of her house. You could hear the music playing from all of the way outside.

"Come on, let's go." I said, grabbing Scott's arm.

When we went in everyone was dancing and grinding on each other, drinking and having a good ol' time. I went to the cooler and grabbed Scott and I a beer.

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf. I can't get drunk, remember?" Scott said in a duh tone.

"I know buddy, but still have fun." I said, pushing the beer against him.

I took a swig of mine and went to go find something to get into, losing Scott in the process. It was an hour into the party, I had at least four beers and my brain was trying to process everything that I was doing. I noticed I hadn't seen Scott for awhile.

"Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" I slurred, bumping into a couple who were making out.

"Yeah, he left with some chick." One guy called out.

That would be Allison. I thought to my drunk self. She probably snuck or something. Can't deny true love

Ugh, love, I need to go home and there was no one to take me home except for one person...Derek and I really didn't want to bother the werewolf but I didn't have a choice.

I dialed the familiar number and let it ring. He picked up on the second ring.

"Stiles why the hell are you calling me at 1 in the morning?" Derek snapped.

"Derek buddy ol pal, i need you to come and pick me up Scott ditched me and I can't see straight." I said, almost falling into someone.

"Watch out Stilinski!" Someone called out.

I heard Derek sigh into the phone.. "Fine, I'll be over, don't do anything stupid." He warned.

"Thank you you're the best." I said.

"Whatever." He says and hung up.

"Rude." I muttered, but kept on walking.

I managed to get outside losing my balance in the process, I had tripped over some couple making out.

I finally made it outside stumbling as I sat on the curb. I saw a camaro pull up alongside of the curb.

"Get in." Derek snarled.

"ooh calm down sourwolf, you're grumpy all the time." Derek growled at that comment as I stumbled into his camaro.

"Your car is so nice, you should let me drive it." I say, rubbing against the leather interior.

"Not a chance." Derek says and speeds off going towards my residence, which wasn't that far from here.

Once Derek reached my house. He slammed the door after he got out and grabbed me by the shirt shrugging to get me out of the car and I could tell by his face features he was getting frustrated.

Finally I got out of the car and tumbled out falling to the ground.

Derek picked me up and dragged me inside (literally), taking me upstairs. Once we reached my room He sat me on the bed, and took off my shoes and red jacket.

"Well how nice of you Derek." I slurred at him

"I'm a nice person."

"With that resting scowling face of yours it's hard to tell sometimes."

"I don't scowl."

"You're doing it now." I tell him,

"Looking like grumpy cat, but only a thousand times cuter."

"I would be grumpy too if my real name was Tartar Sauce."

I erupt with laughter, falling backwards on the bed, "That's so horrible." I continue laughing hysterically.

"It's not that funny."

"You're right, it's hilarious." I continue laughing until I suddenly have a hard time breathing and started coughing up a storm.

"Alright, crazy person." I feel Derek pulling me right back up, "I rather you not dying of laughter with me in the room."

"You're right," I tell him, smiling a bit dopey, "I am crazy...Crazy about you."

The look on his face suddenly changes, "That's the alcohol talking."

"Nah," I say, failing my arms around, "It the truth talking. I mean, we've been through so much together, me hiding you in my room and holding you up in the pool for two hours. You know I don't do that just for anyone."

"You'd do it for Scott."

"Well Scott's my brother. I'd do anything for him." I point a finger at him, "But you Derek, you're someone special. Like more than Lydia Martin special."

"You need to stop talking." Derek tells me, suddenly appearing very vulnerable.

"No, I need to start saying because it doesn't look like you're going to be making a move anytime soon." I tell him strongly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I maybe tipsy, but I know you're a horrible liar."

"I'm not lying."

I stare at him for a moment, "Did you know that wolf's instinct is to their back on their enemy when their mate is in trouble?"

"I've never done that."

"Yeah, you did. When the kanima appeared at the pool."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why can't we be together."

"Because I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you Derek," I tell him, "And I know that when a wolf chooses someone to spend the rest of their life they will never hurt them."

"That's a lot of faith to put in on Google."

"Google has yet to fail me." I taunted back.

Everything was quiet for a moment and you could only hear Derek and I's breath in the room, it was kind of intimate but not really. This was my chance to do something to prove to Derek that i did feel something for him so I brought our faces closer together inching closer and closer.

"Stiles what are you-" I didn't let him finish.

I pressed my lips to his and Derek's lips were actually pretty soft I didn't get to taste for long because Derek flinched back in panic and I got a hurt look on my face.

"Stiles I'm sorry." Derek says. 

"Whatever just leave." I say, stumbling over to the bed.

I got under the covers and threw them over my head and fell asleep.

Early the next morning I woke up with a pounding headache I found a glass of water and two Tylenol on the nightstand. I got out of the covers and reached for the products and took them instantly. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was Derek lurking in the corner.

"I thought you would of went home after what happened." I say, angrily.

"Stiles you caught me off guard last night, I didn't know you were going to kiss me." Derek defended himself.

"Well when someone kisses you, you don't flinch away and look like they kicked your puppy. You'll give a guy a complex, man ." I reply.

"Look Stiles, I don't know why you would want to be with me, you know my history with relationships and that every time I'm with that person they either get killed, hurt or even worse their evil." Derek pointed out.

"That's the point Derek I know your history, I know how to protect my self because of all this why are you making this so damn hard." I say getting stubborn.

"Because Stiles I'm no good for you."

I got an evil smirk on my face." Does this mean you do feel the same way as me?" I Questioned, hoping to get the truthful answer.

Derek sighed hard." OF course I do Stiles but your so damn stubborn you never do anything your told. You have to fight me on everything and you think you have to be the damn hero." Derek manage to get out in one breath.

"I get it from my mother." I say, smirking.

Derek comes closer to me. "Your so hard headed." He says, wrappping his arms around me.

"Are you going to kiss me now or keep on the name calling?" I answer getting impatient

Derek closed the gap between and firmly kissed me back. I gave all of me in that kiss, we went a lot longer but I needed to breath.

"Wow." I say breathless.

"I know I'm a good kisser." Derek says playfully.

"Wow, sourwolf makes a joke." I taunted him.

"Don' t make me change my mind. " 

"You know you won't, you can't resist the Stilinski charm."

Derek just rolled his eyes. "Yeah I think I made a mistake." Derek says and I just laughed.

Derek and I watched a movie on my bed but he had to be gone by the time dad had got back from his 6 pm shift.

"Come back over when he is asleep." I tell him as he slides out of the window.

"I will, goodnight Stiles." He says, endearing. and with that he was gone.

I had a smile on my face as I went to sleep. I was finally with the guy of my dreams. Yea I had no regrets getting drunk and confessing my feelings.

THE END!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments. I hoped you liked this.


End file.
